


Paper Cranes

by lostconstellations



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Day 6: Envelopes & Love Letters, Fluff, Humor, Karushuu Week 2021, M/M, Misunderstandings, asano craves affection: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostconstellations/pseuds/lostconstellations
Summary: Asano Gakushuu has a secret admirer. At least, that’s what he assumes.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> everyone buckle up! we're going for a ride.
> 
> i recommend listening to [lovefool](https://youtu.be/sdwFtrxjnfI) by no vacation as you read :)

Asano Gakushuu has a secret admirer. At least, that’s what he assumes.

His suspicions are not baseless— after all, he isn’t the type to jump to conclusions about these sorts of things— and he deliberately comes to this verdict after careful speculation and observation.

For the past few weeks, someone had been writing letters to him and folding them into paper cranes, leaving them to be discovered in inconspicuous locations around campus. It was painfully obvious that they were left for _him_ specifically, though he initially didn’t pay them much mind, simply deeming it as a nice gesture and storing them for safe-keeping. (The handiwork was admirable, and he knew about the good fortune that supposedly accompanied these types of crafts. It felt wrong to discard them.)

His obliviousness was not intentional. He’s always been pretty popular; occurrences as such were pretty common and he’s grown past the juvenile giddiness that accompanied free gifts. This person just happened to be more unique with their approach. But, given his hectic schedule, he had other priorities to worry about.

It wasn’t until the eve of midterms did his impression begin to change. It was after school, and Gakushuu was preparing his materials for the tutoring session he was leading in the library. He had reached into his desk for his workbooks when a new paper crane fell to the floor. It lay there, unassuming yet intriguing with its pastel yellow hue. When he bent over to pick it up, he caught a glimpse of writing in between the creases of the wing.

Curious, he had unfolded it.

_Hey, genius!_

_Midterms are coming up, and I understand that stress levels are especially high during this time. You have the tendency to overwork yourself, and though I cannot do anything to stop you, I’d like to remind you to practice self-care. Keep in mind that your grades do not define you, and I’m incredibly proud of you regardless of your performance._

_Best of luck! (Though I doubt you’ll need it. You’ve always been quite brilliant.)_

It shocked him, really. It wasn’t just because of the heartwarming letter, but because he had been too dense to consider the fact that there was more to the origami birds themselves. It was a moment of uncharacteristic idiocy.

He turns the paper over in his hands. There was no signature, no indication of who had left the note. The only clues he had consisted of the witty yet caring aura of the sender’s words, scribed in neat handwriting he didn’t recognize.

Which brings him to his current predicament.

It’s been over a month, and he still has no idea who was sending him these letters. He stares at the abundance of paper cranes lying at the center of his desk, brows furrowed and chin resting in clasped hands. There’s enough to form a small pile, a mini mountain of colorful wings and beaks. They were all unique in terms of appearance.

Gingerly, he picks one up. It’s small, about the size of his palm, delicately folded with pink sakura-patterned paper. He doesn’t need to open it to know what it says.

_Asano,_

_I know your home life isn’t ideal, anyone can tell that much. I just want you to know that even when it seems as if the whole world is against you, I’ll be there to hold your hand._

_Someone who is always in your corner._

It’s one of his personal favorites, the one he finds himself reading the most. It’s shorter than the other letters, but it’s the rawest form of affection he’s ever received, a comforting reminder that it’s okay to be vulnerable. It also fills him with a sense of longing; he can’t help but want to know more about the person who brought so much light into his dull life.

He supposed anonymity wasn’t so bad if it meant he continued to receive the letters. It was nice to know that someone out there cared for him, enough so to make these letters a daily part of their routine. Their words were genuine and heartfelt, far more meaningful than the standard ‘I like you’s’ he’s received in the past. He felt seen, warm, loved.

But that didn’t mean he would give up on his search.

He had a list of potential suspects, narrowed down to three people. There was the student council treasurer, a mousy boy with glasses too big for his face. He always seemed nervous around Gakushuu, stumbling on his words and blushing profusely whenever he’s addressed. But their relationship was strictly business, and he didn’t seem bold enough to pull a stunt like this. Then there was the pretty foreigner, whom he tutored every Wednesday after school. She was half Japanese, but since she grew up in North America, her accent was heavy and her reading comprehension skills were mediocre at best. He wouldn’t be shocked if she had a slight crush on him (he’s seen the way she not-so-subtly bats her eyelashes at him), but it was highly unlikely that she was capable of writing such beautiful words.

This left him with Akabane Karma. Now, the chances of Karma being the culprit weren’t necessarily low. In fact, they were quite high. He was unmatched in wit and he was the only one at Kunugigaoka who could read Gakushuu like an open book. It’s just that there wasn’t any reason for him to be writing these letters. Anything out of the redhead’s mouth came in the form of backhanded compliments laced with sarcasm. Sure, they’ve had their fair share of tender moments— they’d grown closer over the years and were comfortable enough to open up to each other. But even then, they never fully abandoned their usual banter and playful jabs. It was the basis of their relationship, their entire dynamic. The idea of him being behind the soft, sincere words was simply too outlandish.

Just thinking about it makes Gakushuu’s head spin. He looks at the bird in his hand and back at the pile on his desk.

 _Find me_ , are the unwritten words of the sender.

He decides then and there that this is a task he cannot do single-handedly, and he goes to bed with newfound determination.

* * *

“I need your help,” Gakushuu says as he approaches the cafeteria table.

It’s one of his rare free lunch periods where he wasn’t preoccupied with student council duties or tutoring sessions, and he was determined to make the most out of it. He takes a seat before placing his bag in the vacant chair beside him and starts to sift through it.

Karma looks up from his omurice, eyeing the bag with mild interest.

“Do you, now?”

“Yes.” He carefully places his notebooks in front of him and continues to rummage through his bag. Finally, he pulls out a bento box with a satisfied hum and slides it to the center of the table. He folds his arms and looks at him expectantly, gesturing towards the box with a nod of his head.

Karma raises an amused brow.

“What, did you poison your lunch? I’m not eating it, ‘Shuu.”

“Oh, will you just open it?” he hisses.

The boy lets out a soft chuckle before reaching for the box and pulling it closer to him. He frowns, noticing how light it was, not to mention how there was no heat being produced. He skeptically unwraps the cloth and opens the lid, and he finds a bunch of paper cranes in lieu of a rice meal. His expression morphs into something unreadable before it’s replaced by his signature grin.

“Did you pick up a new hobby?” he jokes, eyeing the cranes. He picks one up and observes it. “Not bad for a beginner, I must say. Though—” he flaps one of the wings “—this part is a bit bent.”

“No, you dense fool!” Gakushuu must be speaking too loud, because he’s garnered the attention of the tables nearby. He apologizes and waits for them to turn around before continuing. “They were given to me.”

Karma merely hums in acknowledgment and sifts through the box some more. He picks up a soothing blue crane.

“I think they’re love letters.”

At this, Karma stills.

“Where did you get that impression?”

“Look.” Gakushuu snatches the crane from his hand and promptly begins to unfold it. He flattens it against the table and slides it forward.

_Asano,_

_Take some time for yourself. You’re always working past your limit, which isn’t good! I’d hate to see you burn out. I care about your wellbeing, even more than you can imagine._

_Keeping you in my thoughts._

“From who?” Karma asks after a beat of silence. He has that calculating look in his eyes again. Gakushuu chooses to ignore it.

“I don’t know, some secret admirer. They’re quite nice. But I can’t figure out who they are, I don’t recognize the handwriting.”

He eyes his friend from across the table. He’s still looking at the letters with a perplexed expression. Suddenly, he lets out a huff of laughter. Gakushuu shoots him a quizzical look.

“Wow. That’s… wow.” He lets out another chuckle.

"I'd thought you'd be more excited than this."

"It's not the weirdest thing to happen to you," he muses.

He begins fiddling with the letter, carefully folding the paper to its original form. Gakushuu assumes he does this so effortlessly because of the creases that are already there.

“Well, good luck on your little search,” he says as he places the finished crane back in the box.

“Wait,” he frowns. “You aren’t gonna help me?”

“Nah,” he yawns. He closes the lid to Gakushuu’s bento box and pushes it back towards him. “I have better things to do. Besides, you’re Asano. You’ll figure it out eventually.”

He picks up his chopsticks and returns to his meal, indicating the end of the conversation. Gakushuu doesn’t pressure him any further.

* * *

The daily messages gradually turn into infrequent reminders. Initially, he doesn’t think much of it. Kunugigaoka is a competitive school, and the workload is far from light. It’s understandable that his secret admirer would take a break to focus on academics. Plus, origami could be tedious work.

However, rational reasoning can only do so much.

The most recent paper crane was sloppily folded on a piece of scrap graph paper, and scrawled in messy handwriting on it were four words: _Don’t forget to eat._ It was clearly made with little to no thought, but nevertheless, it joins the others in the bento box. Gakushuu notes that the bland tiles and lopsided shape of the crane clash hideously with the colorful patterns and sharp creases of the ones gifted prior.

It would take an idiot to not notice that the sender has grown more distant. The cranes lost their beauty; he no longer receives heartfelt messages and praises, but rather short and apt reminders. It’s impersonal, lacking affection, and the change leaves an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

But what caused the change of heart? Was he no longer worth pursuing?

He thinks back to the day he confided in Karma. In a way, it made sense. The letters became less frequent after that conversation. But letter writing? It was so out of character for him. Plus, it’s not like he’s been actively avoiding him. They still had their biweekly study sessions in the library, and their playful banter was as lively as ever. Everything was normal between them.

At least, he assumed it was. Karma would tell him if something was up.

Right?

He shakes the thought away and chooses to blame his sleep deprivation for his paranoia.

* * *

_Meet me on the rooftop after school._

Gakushuu frowns. The roof was off-limits to the students at Kunugigaoka, and it was only accessible to staff members, really. He wasn’t thrilled at the idea of going against school regulations, especially considering his position in the student council. But then he thinks of meeting the person behind the love letters, and he ultimately decides that bending a few rules wouldn’t be so bad.

He plans on telling Karma the good news, but, to his dismay, he’s ditched class that day. He would have to scold him about that later.

Lessons are excruciatingly slow that day. He’s antsy the entire time, a complete jumble of nerves. He keeps checking his watch, and he jolts in his seat whenever the bell rings. He earns some concerned glances from his peers, but he shrugs it off with a smile and blames it on the amount of caffeine in his system.

By the time the clock strikes 3 P.M., he’s shoving his belongings into his bag and racing out the door before anyone can call him back. He hurries his way down the halls, expertly dodging students as they leave their classes and pointedly ignoring their alarmed expressions. He takes the stairs two steps at a time, and by the time he reaches the exit to the roof, his heart is beating erratically.

_Relax. Breathe. Everything will be alright._

He reaches for the spare key in his blazer, but he realizes that the door has been left ajar. The person was already waiting for him.

Gakushuu sucks in a breath and pushes forward. He is immediately greeted by a strong gust of wind, which whips his hair in his face and obscures his vision. He hastily brushes his hair back, squinting through the brightness before his eyes settle on a tall, redheaded figure by the edge of the roof.

“Karma?”

The boy in question whips around.

“Gakushuu.”

He’s tense. His posture is more rigid than usual, a calculated stance as opposed to his signature slouch. He’s looking at him, but his eyes are shifting, refusing to settle on his own.

“What are you doing up here?” he asks, though he already knows why. Karma seems to be aware of this, too, because he remains silent. Gakushuu licks his lips, which had grown dry from the cold air. He chooses his next words carefully. “It was you who wrote me those love letters, wasn’t it?”

“Letters,” he mumbles. His voice is so quiet it’s almost lost to the wind. His hands are bunched up in his pocket and he’s wearing a guilty expression on his face.

“What?”

“They were just letters. There was nothing romantic about them.”

Gakushuu feels his heart drop into his stomach.

“Why didn’t you tell me when I confronted you?”

A pause.

“I didn’t know how to.”

Asano frowns at the lackluster response.

“Did you mean any of it? Or was it all an elaborate prank?”

The questions slip out of his mouth before he can stop himself; curiosity has always been a fatal flaw of his. But this time, he isn’t sure if he wants his inquiries answered. He spent so long admiring the sincerity behind each letter, finding solace in the colorful arrangement of paper cranes and the kind words that came with them. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle the pain and shame that’ll follow if the redhead were to confirm his suspicions.

“No! Look,” Karma scrambles for an explanation. It isn’t like him to be at such a loss for words, especially around the other boy. “I noticed that you always seemed so stressed out and you never made any time for yourself. As your friend, I was deeply concerned, and I figured giving you these letters would help boost your mood and distract you a bit.”

He offers him a small, guilty smile, but Gakushuu fails to find anything about this situation amusing. Instead, he glares at him, fists clenched at his sides.

“That’s complete and utter bullshit and you know it. How was stringing me along like an idiot supposed to be for my benefit? Why couldn’t you say any of those things to my face? Am I a fucking joke to you?” His voice is unsteady with barely contained rage, and his head stuffy from the rising tension of the situation.

“I knew you wouldn’t take me seriously!” Karma exclaims exasperatedly. His response pisses him off even more.

“And why the fuck would you think that? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“‘Shuu, listen–” he reaches for his arm.

“No!” he shouts, jerking away. Karma’s eyes harden in response. “You don’t get to fucking call me that. Not after this. Not after you made a fool out of me and my feelings!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know you would interpret them as love letters, _A-sa-no-kun_?” Karma spits back. He enunciates every syllable with venom dripping off his tongue. “Don’t tell me you’re so desperate you swoon for the first person who compliments you! I even tried to switch things up, but it seems that your head is shoved so far up your ass that a simple ‘Have a nice day!’ is a confession of love.”

Gakushuu’s eyes widen and his throat runs dry. He opens his mouth to speak, but he finds that he has nothing left to say.

_So much for being friends._

The quiet that follows is agonizing. Karma glares at him expectantly, a silent challenge to continue their yelling match. He decides not to humor him. He’s already done that enough.

He turns to leave.

“See you later, Akabane.”

He receives no reply, and there’s no attempt to call him back. Gakushuu realizes, belatedly, that he was a fool to construct his safe haven out of the paper cranes. The foundation was weak, fragile, defenseless. At the end of the day, paper was still paper, and Akabane Karma was a raging fire.

* * *

When Karma returns to the main building, he's greeted by a pile of paper cranes in the trash bin.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write a fic where asano is genuinely happy. today is simply not that day.
> 
> thank you for reading! as always, kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asanoluvr)!


End file.
